


Disagreement

by Limne



Series: Cut with the same scissors [3]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limne/pseuds/Limne
Summary: Dick was used to being called to Damian's school. He wasn't used to the rest of that meeting.





	Disagreement

The man that had just entered the principal's office was like no other person Dick had ever seen before. Paler than Mr. Freeze, fat, bald and huge bags under his eyes that made Tim look well rested. He went straight to hug the little girl who was sitting silently next to Damian, and congratulates her for… her first detention. 

“Why cant you be that supportive?” he barely hears Damian grumble.

“Ehem” Principal Harris cleared his throat directing Dick’s attention to him and the children’s teacher “now that are we all present, can someone explain why you two were fighting?”

“We were not fighting” hissed Damian. Dick tried to put his hand on Damian’s shoulder but his little brother smacked it away.

“You were going at each others necks with knives! like barbarians!”

“Thank you for the compliments” says the girl. The man next to her was smiling a bit too wide, looking like a proud dad.

“Knives! Good initiative Wednesday!” exclaimed patting the girl’s head.

“Knives! Damian! We already had that conversation about bringing weapons to school” chastises Dick. He tried, he honestly tried to convince Damian that school was not dangerous and he would not need his daggers. And now this had happened.

“It.Was.Not.A.Fight” growled Damian. Dick could see the discomfort and the aggressiveness in his brother building up, but fighting was not good, and he had to endure the consequences of his acts.

“It looked pretty much like a fight” said the teacher. She looked like she needed a drink or two and Dick was pretty sure she was about to cry, again.

“That’s because you have an incredible small brain, Steward” lashed Damian. Immediately Dick reacted scolding him and apologising to the teacher. The odd man laughed and the girl… looked bored.

“Wednesday, don't you have something to say about this?” prompted principal Harris. 

“It wasn't a fight” Said the girl looking calm and collected. Like she being in the principal's office was not big deal.

“Tt” Damian clicked his tongue as saying ‘i told you so’ relaxing a tiny bit. Ms. Steward started to cry, and Dick felt sorry for her. And a bit of empathy. Cause if the two kids said they weren't fighting, the thought of what would they consider a fight was frightening.

“What was it then?” asked Mr Harris, and Dick had to admire the nerves of steel of the man.

“A duel” answered both children at the same time, with the same intonation, it gave Dick the creeps.

“Woah” exclaimed the pale man “A legit duel? Wednesday! Just wait till your father hears about this!” finally the man acted like a racional man “he is gonna be so proud!” Dick couldn't believe his ears. 

“Dami, you know better than to respond to the other kids taunts” Said Dick focusing on his brother and not on the other people in the room.

“What on Earth could make you two duel for?!” Ms Steward yelled. Everyone ignored her.

“It was not a taunt, Grayson. It was a formal challenge to a duel” Said Damian. Dick looked at the girl, she had a black silk glove in her hands. This little, frail looking girl had challenged Damian to a duel, and all she got was a cutted lip. She (like Damian) wasn't even sweating. “Not responding would have tainted my honor”

“Could you tell us what was the duel for?” asked the principal

“We couldn't agree on the topic of our class project” Said Wednesday “the winner was the one who would pick the topic. It was the reasonable thing to do”

Dick doubted anything involving a Duel was reasonable, but Damian nodded.

“I won” said grinning. 

“This time” the girl grinned back. Challenging Damian. Dick sighted. Ms Steward weeped. Mr Harris rubbed his temples. This was gonna be a long school year.

**Author's Note:**

> so, the families start to meet each other. I had so much fun with this.  
> again. if you see something off tell me, english is not my first languages and I have no beta.


End file.
